


.•*Prove It*•.

by Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore/pseuds/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore
Summary: Movie: RE: VendettaWarnings: Smut/Cussing/Blood and Gore/ Probably sucks 'cause it's my first time/ Long
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	.•*Prove It*•.

**Author's Note:**

> Movie: RE: Vendetta
> 
> Warnings: Smut/Cussing/Blood and Gore/ Probably sucks 'cause it's my first time/ Long

"Y/N!" The mutated monster threw you of the building you were currently on. This was it. You were going to die after years of fighting off real life nightmares. That was until you landed on something but it wasn't concrete. You didn't splat.

"Thanks for the save"

"No problem. Can't let our favorite agent die now can we?" D.C. replied through the radio.

Scanning through the plane you found a grappling hook just sitting on the floor waiting to be used. Perfect.

"Nadia, cover me. I'm going back there"

"Roger that, Y/N"

Nadia positioned herself at the entrance of the plane on her stomach with a gun in front of her.

"D.C., position the entrance facing Arias"

"Copy"

The plane rose up as it turned for the opening to face the mutated Arias.

"I am going to spill your guts all over" Arias' claws grew longer and sharper slightly caressing Leon's stubble.

"No time for shaving off beards, partner! Yeehaw!" You grappled your hook on an edge of the building and threw yourself, not forgetting to kick Arias on the face and grabbing Leon off of Arias' grasp. A white light struck Arias and the neighbouring buildings causing you to squint your eyes and fall down.

"You okay?" You breathlessly asked Leon who also fell beside you.

"I should be the one asking you that"

Glenn ran, jumped off the building and grasped to the left wing of the plane causing it to slightly spin.

"Shit" Nadia mumbled a cursed.

After the monster was kind of comfortable to do something else he grew his claws again passing through the plane, stabbing Nadia in the process. There was a roar all of a sudden, something coming from an engine. It was Leon on his bike, ready to do whatever he planned to do. He rode off and jumped his bike as it smashed through balcony to hit Arias.

Leon drew his gun "Catch!" and shot the motorcycle causing it to explode and detach a part of the beast's body. Arias lost contact with the plane and fell off but it didn't end there. He grew his deadly claws again and grasped to a building and the plane.

You grabbed a gun and ran off to the edge of the building where you can see Arias.

"Bye, dad", you whispered to yourself and pulled the trigger. It was gruesome. Blood everywhere with the bits and pieces that were once part of your dad's body together with a wedding ring.

You never even noticed a tear slipped through your cheek until a hand was put on your shoulder. You wiped off the tear and turned around to see Leon with concerned eyes.

"You alright"

"Yeah, I'm okay it's just...it shouldn't end like this. I never thought that I would meet my dad this or even thought of having a dad like him"

Leon didn't say anything else and just pulled you in a rather comforting hug. Grasping the back of his jacket tighter, burying your head on his chest as you sobbed harder. Him caressing your hair while kissing the top of your head. His actions were enough to calm you down a bit and cause you to flatter.

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

You held onto your left torso as you watched Rebecca inhaling and exhaling the vaccine that would help her turn back into a normal human. When veins returned to being invisible, eyes turn back to their natural color she looked at you and Chris and gaveyou both a weak thumbs up. The plane rose up to where you were. Nadia pressing her hand to where she was stabbed and D.C. saluting you...kinda. Anyways, Leon walked up beside you with his left hand holding his right arm.

"One more thing left to do"

"So, let's do it"

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

The vaccine was deployed around the city, removing the virus from each of the citizens' body.

"And once again, we find ourselves back where we started" Rebecca broke off the silence that was surrounding the plane.

"Yeah. Kind of. First I want my naturally wavy hair back, my top, my shorts, and my cardigan back, these earrings off, this stupid dress off, this cakey makeup off, and these fucking heels off" you retorted furiously at what that asshole made you wear.

"You look great in straight hair" Rebecca chuckled lightly at you.

"Um...do you know how much I took care of my hair only to be ironed like a million times? My hair's already damaged!"

Leon ran his fingers through your hair.

"Looks and feels healthy to me" he stated.

"Whatever"

"We got the bad guys. Hope we made the world a little safer"

"Yeah. I finally met my dad. Ended up brutally killing him. I don't know if I'll ever forgive him for killing my mom and now...attempted to kill all...even his own daughter"

You felt Leon's hand on your shoulder giving it a little squeeze.

"Just take your time. It'll be alright"

You placed your hand on top of his and smiled sadly at him.

"Yeah, thanks"

Silence surrounded us again until Leon spoke.

"Hey, Chris!"

Chris turned his head to Leon's direction.

"How much longer can we going on like this?"

"I don't know...I never make plans that far ahead"

Leon smiled at shook his head at how Chris retorted back what Leon said at the bar.

Rebecca and I looked at each other and smiled at how they were starting to grow on each other

☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️☁️

The next day, You were writing a report when a knock was heard on your door. You looked through the peephole and saw Leon standing there with his hands in his pockets. Opening the door, Leon pulled his head up to look at you. He was flustered and he seemed nervous.

"Hey, Leon! Come in"

You stepped aside to let him in and closed the door behind you.

"Do you want anything? Water?"

"No, I just came here to talk to you"

"About?"

"Um..."

"Leon, just spill it"

"I love you!"

"What? But you already established that you don't have feelings for me"

"I know, I just"

"Leon, you can't just toy my feelings around. You said it already. You're in love with Ada ever since you met her back in Raccoon City. You can't just say you love me just because Ada isn't around"

"I'm not. I asked Chris for help and that's when I found out I was just blocking off my true feelings for you. I don't love Ada. Heck, I don't even like her that much. I just thought that I had feelings for her when she kissed me back in that cable car. It's dumb. I've been really complicated since then. But after everything that we've both been through, it's hard not to think about you anymore. I've tried to stop it but I just can't. Y/N I really really...really love you"

There was silence between the two of you for a second until you stepped a little closer but still far from feeling his breath.

"Prove it"

He didn't waste his time and closed the gap between the two of you. He cupped your cheek and passionately kissed you. You put one hand on his chest while the other slid up from his shoulder and onto the nape of his neck. His left hand slowly slid down from your waist and grasped your ass. You gasped at the sudden action and he took this opportunity to slide his tongue. Your tongues fought for dominance and the kiss was growing heated every second. You removed your jacket and threw it without caring since you'll find it later anyway but for now, you just focus on ehat was currently happening. He removed his jacket also not long after, tossing it just beside to where jacket laid. You pulled him closer and he pinned you to a nearby wall while wrapping your legs around his waist. His lips parted from yours and started kissing your jawline, your neck and down to your collarbone. You started gasping at how gentle his touch was.

Sure he may be one to be really hard and aggressive when it comes to enemies but when it comes to this type of stuff, it would feel like a feather was caressing you.

You ran your fingers through his as your left hand held on to his shoulder for dear life. It feels rather...amazing. Perfect to be exact. He found your sweet spot and started licking, biting and sucking it, making sure to leave a very visible mark for everyone to see.

Once he was satisfied, he put you down and started kissing you again but there was something more in it. Lust. You were both experienced, that's for sure, but it felt like it was your first time again.

He pulled away for a second and looked directly into your E/C eyes.

"You sure you want to do this?" He softly asked.

It's something like this he does that make you fall in love with him even more. He wasn't demanding when it comes to sensitive topics like sex. If you were okay with being rough then he'll go for it but otherwise he'll make sure to be tender. If you want to do it he'll go for it if not then he won't force you to it.

"Yeah. I want you"

He closed the gap again while heading to your bedroom. It was a struggle really. Bumping into things. You were sure you'll get a couple bruises because of it.

Once you got to your bedroom you closed the door behind you. He intertwined your fingers together and held them above your head. He was back on kissing your neck again.

Getting impatient, you slid your hands down and held onto the hem of his shirt. You broke the kiss and pulled his shirt off revealing his toned torso.

You gently pushed him to your bed while you got on top of him. You copied his previous actions and kissed his jawline, neck and collarbone. You also made sure to mark him yours by biting, licking and sucking his weak spot. It was gratifying to hear his groans and gasps as he becomes weak into your touch. He held onto your hair as you continued to lick down from his chest, abdomen and finally to his v line.

He pulled you up again to meet your lips. He caressed your hips and then ran his hands under your tank top, pulling it up to remove the the piece of clothing and tossed it somewhere in the room. You resumed your make out session while his hands roamed around your body until he reached the clasps of your bra and unclasped them, letting them fall down your arms.

He flipped the both of so he now was the one on top and started leaving wet kisses throughout your chest. He moved to suck on one of the buds leaving you weak under him. You tugged his hair and dug yourself further onto the pillow under you.

"Leon" you breathlessy moaned at the attention your chest was receiving. Your core grew more heated and you started sweating more. He groaned at how you said his name. In all honesty, he likes--no--loves it when you call his name. May it be to comfort him, argue with him, or even just normal conversations but this one, he found it foreign yet really arousing at the same time. It sent a jolt down to his manhood.

He removed his mouth from your nipple and did the same thing to the other one.

You have to be dreaming, right?

Last time that you checked you saw him and Ada kissing. It's either that or-

"Ah, fuck!" You didn't even notice Leon already removed your pants and underwear and was already licking your slit. You held onto his tighter as he began to nibbling and licking your clit.

"L-leon, shit!" Again, he groaned at the mention of his name and you felt the vibration to your core sending you off the edge. He licked off your juices and then climbed up to your eye level. He connected your lips again, the parting and meeting of your lips breaking off the silence together with gasping and panting from the both of you. He took his time exploring every inch of your body. It made you feel loved, protected, safe, something you didn't know you were wanting for a while. You glided your hands through his torso and to where the belt of his pants were, quickly unbuckling it. He sat up and removed the button and unzipped his pants, too slow for your liking. You quickly sat up and wuickly pulled his pants down together with his boxers revealing his *cough* long, hard and throbbing dick. A nice sight to see actually.

"Desperate are we?"

"It's not like you aren't either"

He pulled you again for another kiss and settled you down on the bed again.

"You ready"

"Ready when you are" you stared up to the ceiling as he steadied himself to your entrance. Once he entered inside of you, you gasped at how big he felt, bigger than how it looked like you fluttered your eyes shut and curled your toes. Leon groaned at how tight you were. He let you adjust to his size before slowly moving in and out of you. He took your hands and intertwined them together above your head just like before before slowly picking up his pace. You wrapped your legs around his waist helping him push deeper into you.

"Fuck, f-faster, Leon"

He placed a quick peck on your lips before moving thrusting faster. The air smelled of sex, skin slapping, profusely sweating, groans, grunts and moans leaving your lips. You grasped tighter to his hands while screaming profanities and his name over and over again. It was music to his ears. He wanted it. He loved it. He leaned down to your lips and kissed you hungrily again. It was hard to keep up to the motion of his lips because of the pleasure he was giving and the attention your sex was receiving. You leaned back and he started kissing your neck. Then there was this feeling of a knot forming inside of you.

"I'm gonna come"

"Do it with me" you nodded in response.

You hissed, moaned and screamed as his thrusts became faster and deeper than possible. Fuck, you haven't had this feeling ever. Sure you had sex before but it wasn't like this. Those felt wrong to you and this? This felt really right.

His thrusts became sloppy and not long after he released his seed inside of you and you followed suit. He rested slowly dropped his body on top of you, careful not to put all of his weight on you. You were both breathless and tired. Both processing what just happened.

Using all of his energy that was left, he pushed himsilf up fell beside you and you closer to him while you rest your head on his chest and placed an arm on his abdomen.

"Have I proven it already?"

"Yeah, you did" you gave him a quick peck on his lips before drifting of to dreamland.

The end.

LOL this was long. Now I'm lazy to read it all over. If there's any grammatical error just message me.


End file.
